


Perfect

by velotoraptor



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velotoraptor/pseuds/velotoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS SAD, REALLY REALLY SAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SO SAD OKIE

**When I Was 18, I Met a Boy Named Harry**

**  
**"I just...  Think you're too talented to let go" Simon Cowell said to the people standing onstage. "So, we've decided to put you into a group" He said, smiling wide. I jumped up and down and ran straight to a curly haired lad, hugging him tightly.

**His Smile So Sweet, Eyes Shined Like a Fairy**

**  
**I looked up at him as I let go of the hug, he had a wide smile and bright green eyes.

**He Bumped Into Me Completely Unaware**

**That He Melted My Heart With His Deep Green Stare**

**  
**I don't know what it is, but his eyes are so hypnotizing, I could look into his eyes forever

**~~~~~**

**When I Was 19, I kissed a boy named Harry**

**His Lips Were So Soft, and Tasted Like Cherry**

**  
**I bit my lip, looking at my best friend Harry. "Hey, Haz?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Yeah, Boo?" He answered, looking back into mine.

I slowly leaned in, pressing my soft lips to his rough ones. He pulled me onto his lap, and that's when I noticed his lips tasted fruity, like cherries.  
  


**He Told Me He Loved Me, and Proved It Was True**

**He Always Sang, "You're Perfect, Lou"**

**  
**He pulled away, resting his forehead against mine. " I love you, Boo" He whispered against my lips, Kissing me once again.

He pulled away and sang softly "You're perfect, Lou"

**~~~**

**When I Was 20, We Became Stars**

**  
**"Thanks to you, we're number one in turdy seven countires!" Niall said into the mic, causing the arena to scream

**That's When I Noticed His Hidden Scars**

**I Promised Him He Would Always Be In My Heart**

We were in the dressing room, and an assitant was flirting with me. I was trying to ignore it though.

On the way back home, Harry wouldn't answer me or even look at me.

But when I pulled into the drive, he turned to me with tears in his eyes. "Would you ever leave me, Boo?" He asked, voice cracking. "Of course not! I love you, Harry" I said, frowning.

**But They Gave Me a Girlfriend, To Keep Us Apart.**

**  
**"Louis, this is Eleanor. You and her will be dating from now on." Marco from management said, motioning to a brunette girl. "Now, take a picture of you two kissing and tell the world!" He said, clapping his hands together

**When I Was 21 I Barely Talked To Harry**

**His Green Eyes And Shining Smile Became Wary**

**  
**"Hows life, Harry?" A fan asked Harry and I. Harry smiled and answered "Good" but his smile didn't reach his eyes/

**He Spoke His Words On His Body With Ink**

**  
**He's been getting so many tattoos lately, i think he's got 7 in the last 2 months.

**He Washed Away His Tears By Having Too Many Drinks**

**~~~~~**

**When I Was 22, No one Talked To Harry**

**He Lived Alone, While I Was Forced to Marry**

  
**  
**_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Eleanor Jane Calder & Louis William Tomlinson_  


_June 14th, 2014_

_  
_Harry Looked at the invitation, and broke into sobs. He threw the invite on the ground, things flashing through his mind of how he could end it.

**His Hurt Grew And He Kept His Feelings Hidden Away**

**Though He Smiled For The Cameras, Each and Everyday**

**  
**"What do you think of Eleanor and Louis, Harry?" An interviewer asked my best friend. He smiled wide, it still not reaching his eyes. "They're beautiful."

**~~~~~**

**When I Was 23, There Was No Harry**

**His Green Eyes No Longer Shined Like a Fairy**

**  
**I Divorced Eleanor as soon as I realized I loved Harry, I raced over to his house.

What I saw, broke me.

**He Always Did Love Me, and Proved It Was True**

**  
**I picked up the note he had in his cold hand, falling to my knees and sobbing at the four words on it.

**The Final Words He Wrote, "You're Still Perfect, Lou"**


End file.
